MilesPrower14
MilesPrower14(AKA Miles) is a 16 year old boy on CM,(CraftedMovie)he got his name from watching and playing Sonic the Hedgehog games, he once took a Sonic personality quiz and his result is that he is more likely Tails, due to his smartness, friendlyness, and loves to mess with stuff like messing with mechanical pencils, making pixel art, and other things that he likes.He likes to play bowling alot ever since he was a kid. He joined the server ever since he started watching the videos, he's not really a fan of CM, he just likes to watch youtube videos and YTPs(Youtube Poop). He once made an application to be whitelisted on the server but he was denied due to his grammer problems, he made a second application which he started fixing his grammer problems and got accepted to be Whitelisted. Sometimes when he's not on the server, he goes to other people's servers or plays L4D and L4D2(Left 4 Dead & Left 4 Dead 2) Forums Miles sometimes writes on other people's Threads, topics, or their profile pages, he rarely makes his own thread on the Non-Minecraft Topic. When he started as a member of the CM forums, he looks around and reads the rules of the Forums and the server, he didn't bother replying to it because he fears that he might get a warning for putting a reply on the News and Announement Topic, one of his weakness is Mini-Modding,(he prefers Backseat-Operator instead) he rarely replys in the Ban Appeal Thread, he then stopped by writing and replying on the Ban Appeal because what ever he writes equals Mini-Modding. Server Miles rarely goes on the server, he hadn't made a house yet because he was trying to find a perfect lot to find, he sometimes starts being silly and played around with the moderators like giving QcBlaster a moustach. Stream Miles sometimes plays Stream which the only two games that he has is L4D and L4D2, his Stream name is Duh-One, he does not have a Microphone, his favorite game in Stream was L4D2, due to the fact that he loved Ellis's stories, melee weapons, more guns, and modded servers. Trivia *Miles plans to get a part-time job at a fast food restruant or a grocery store so he can get cash to buy his very own car. *Miles was not featured in any CM videos. *He's really scared of Roseyanna due to her scary profile picture a few months ago, he rearly speaks to her on the forum and on the server. *Miles may or may not donate cash to the server. *He plans on giving Salted a nickname, his first choice for Salted is Mr.Cow. *In real life, he has a skin condition called Exzema when he was born, he also has asthma. *Miles plans to leave the Forums and the Server at the last two weeks of school, he will come back at the last day of school, the reason is because he has exams to do. *Miles is more likely a lone-wolf.